Partial support is requested for the 5th Pineal Cell Biology Gordon Research Conference to be held in Queen's College, Oxford, U.K. from 29th August to 3rd September 2004. The major objective of the Conference is to explore the molecular and cellular function of the pineal gland and how, via the nocturnal release of melatonin, the pineal contributes to the control of vertebrate physiology. With the increasing use of melatonin as a dietary supplement, and clinically to alleviate problems associated with shift-work or in the blind, it is essential that we understand the physiology of melatonin. This Conference is unique in that it is the only international meeting that focuses on the role of the pineal and melatonin. The aims of the Gordon Conference on Pineal Cell Biology are 1) to stimulate interactions among researchers working in the various areas relating to the molecular and cellular function of the pineal gland and how the melatonin contributes to the control of vertebrate physiology; 2) to intensify interactions between young and established researchers and thus sustain high-quality research in this diverse field 3) to promote both national and international collaboration by bringing together scientists from many different groups and countries 4) to promote translational research by bringing together researchers employing various model organisms with researchers using human subjects for clinical research. This cross-fertilization will enrich research in this area by promoting discussion and exchange of ideas in the stimulating environment of a Gordon Research Conference. The Conference will achieve these goals by assembling approximately 140 scientists who will encompass individuals from different countries, age groups, genders and participation of minority goups in key research areas (see tentative program). In accordance with the highly successful Gordon Conference format a restricted number of lectures will be presented in 9 morning and evening sessions with ample time for discussions. Two late afternoon poster sessions will allow participants to present additional data.